


The Letter

by BuzzCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Gabriel, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is across the country teaching a college class when he gets a letter from Gabriel. Letter is <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/292522938270826220/">here</a> but is also a spoiler for the story, so proceed at your own discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

Sam walked back from the mailbox. Three more months. Three more months and he’d be done here and able to go back home. Sam had been gone since the beginning of January, promising to take a break from the courtroom and teach a course at NYU. It wasn’t a common move for alphas, voluntarily moving from a place that practically encouraged aggression to the academic side of things where betas mostly dominated, but he’d done it for a friend and besides, it was a good way to show versatility in his abilities in case he needed to start looking another job in the future. For the millionth time, Sam wished he’d been able to have Gabriel come along. But it hadn’t quite worked out. Gabriel had to hold down the fort back home, keeping his store open to help cover the extra bills that accompanied one person living on the other side of the country for half the year. As he pawed through the mail, he saw one letter was from Lawrence, Kansas and it had Gabriel’s handwriting all over it. He ripped it open with a grin, revealing a store-bought card. The front read simply, “What is a dad?” Sam quirked an eyebrow at that and opened the letter to reveal no signature, no handwritten note from his omega. Simply the typed words of the card: “You. You is a dad.”

Sam stared at it. He read the front and the inside again. He looked at the back. There was no signature, no note. Just those words. Sam threw the letter on the bed and lunged across for his cellphone, dialing the home number by heart. Gabriel picked up on the third ring,

“Hello?”

“Gabriel.”

“Oh hey Sam! Did you get my letter?” Gabriel’s cheery demeanor gave away absolutely nothing. He could have meant a postcard from his tone.

“Yeah,” Sam wiped a hand down his face, tiny happy tears to form in the corners of his eyes, “So…I is a dad?”

“Well, in about seven months or so it’ll be more official, but yeah. You is a dad.”

“I’m coming home,” Sam said, standing up and about ready to start packing. He could just tell his friend what was happening. If he moved quickly, he could be home by the weekend, holding Gabriel and look at him, see if anything had changed. He was so wrapped up in planning he almost missed what Gabriel said,

“Sam, no. I know you wanted to teach this semester. Besides, you’re done in three months. There isn’t even much interesting stuff that happens until after that. I mean, you’d be missing morning sickness and possibly weird cravings.”

“You know what else I’d miss? I’d miss grocery runs at three in the morning for some kind of weird food that they only grow is Madagascar or something. I’d miss watching you grow, watching you change. I’d miss doctor’s appointments and hearing its heartbeat for the first time. Gabriel, that’s my pup inside you. I miss you and I’m not going to miss the very beginning of our pup.”

“Yeah, about that?” Gabriel said and Sam tensed.

“Gabe. What is it?”

“Yeah, I had my first scan the other day. Turns out it’s not _a_ pup,” Gabriel said and Sam felt his heart drop.

“What.”

“Yeah. Best Doc can tell, it’s _three_ pups.”

Sam about dropped the phone. Jesus, three pups…and he was half way across the country.

“I’m coming home.”

“Sam, so help me if you come home I will ship your ass straight back out,” Gabriel said and it didn’t sound like he was kidding, “You want to teach. If you back out now, they won’t let you come back. Your job already has your replacement scheduled through the end of May. As much as I’d love to have you here, I’d not going to end up living with our brothers for six months while we try to scrape money together.” Gabriel made sense, much to Sam’s chagrin. He was grinding his teeth together, but it made sense. If all they had was Gabriel’s salary, there was no way they’d be able to afford to take care of their family. Sam had to stay,

“Fine,” he ground out, “but I’m coming up this weekend.”

“You were scheduled to anyway.”

“I know, but… Gabe, I can’t wait to see you.”

“I know. I miss you too.” They talked a while longer, about nothing too important. Every now and again, Sam would shake his head and smile. Every time Gabriel heard the pause, he’d ask,

“What?” Sam would always say it again quietly to himself,

“I is a dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give me a prompt for this pairing, feel free to leave it in the comments or come talk to me on Tumblr at  
> buzz-cat.tumblr.com


End file.
